


Dysfunctional

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Camera Verse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Because love doesn't begin and end with sex. Mark wants Jackson to know that he loves him regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It's a look at the reality of a situation that many couples face at one point or another.

The fansign was finally over and I couldn't wait to be alone with you. I knew the others wouldn't mind, even if BamBam was likely already whining to Yugyeom about switching rooms again. They were always understanding when you were gone. These days it was too often that you didn't arrive with us, or even meet up with us until hours before the event. It was something that was slowly driving me mad because I missed you so much. This time I'd asked for privacy in advance. 

The moment the door closed behind us at the hotel I was on you. Back pressed against yours, my lips ghosting over your generously exposed neck. "Jackson..." It was barely a whisper against your skin but I could feel and see the bumps as your hair rose with it. My hands were already circling your chest drifting their way down and under your shirt. As I began caressing your abs, our bodies pressed tightly together it was already getting me hard. It was when I began to kiss your neck and you still said nothing I knew something was wrong. I didn't say anything though instead I just stopped resting my chin on your shoulder with the effort of someone nearly the same size. 

You sighed, your hands closing over mine above your shirt. You still didn't say anything or move for a long second so I wanted patiently. I understood you needed a moment. When you did speak it was softly. "Mark I..." Your voice broke and you trailed off almost immediately shaking your head roughly, but not roughly enough to dislodge me. 

The way your voice broke had me on high alert in seconds, but I stayed relaxed against you raking my brain. We hadn't had a fight recently, as far as I knew I hadn't done or said anything too stupid... My mind was racing through all of the things I'd said to you in the last month as I squeezed you slightly. I felt a little relieved when you leaned back against me. My body though was rebellious of the mood and already reacting strongly to the proximity of yours. 

You swallowed before you spoke again. "I don't think I can tonight." Your voice was dejected and low, more than I'd ever heard it when it was just about sex. I looked over at you more fully but your face was turned away as your hands squeezed mine almost painfully now. "I don't think I can..." Your voice broke again and I felt my heart stop just a little as you continued through it. "Get it up..." Your body was tense again and I could feel it rolling off you in waves. 

I knew if you had been looking at me you would have seen my shock both from what you confessed and the fact you had admitted it. I hugged you tighter to myself. Mentally I shrugged at how it really wasn't surprising. We are young and healthy but we're also pushed to our limits. Stress was known to affect everyone differently. I had read about this happening or was it that I had seen it? Either way I wasn't about to let it affect you, us. 

Kissing your neck I murmured into it just softly enough for the words to be heard and the meaning be clear. "It's okay Gaga." I felt you shudder just slightly at the use of your nickname. "I understand." I kissed your ear our bodies so close a paper wouldn't fit. "I love you." I whispered directly into your ear. I could hear your sharp intake of breath just before I had to shift quickly to avoid getting hit when you rounded to face me. 

Your deep brown eyes bore into my own, uncertainty written across your face. Yet you said nothing. Hands loosely resting on my biceps, my own arms winding their way back around your waist. "It's okay." I kissed you chastely eyes open with a smile. 

When you finally blinked it was with tears, the idea had scared you. It would have scared me too. "I'm sure it's just stress." I assured you pulling you with me towards the bed. I could tell you were even more exhausted than you would have ever let the fans see. Sometimes you even tried to hide it from me, as if I would let you. When I pulled you onto the bed wrapping you even further into my arms, your head on my chest I felt you relax even more. 

Your apologies and offers were ignored though as I shifted us to the most comfortable position. You let me with no resistance already fighting sleep. I didn't try to keep you awake but I didn't stop telling you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. When you finally settled down eyes half mast I heard a mumbled. "Thank you..." I didn't respond instead pulling you closer. 

It wasn't long before you finally drifted off to a real sleep, feeling comfortable and safe in my arms. Final sleepy words of how much you appreciate me as you closed your eyes fully. I knew we would still talk about this in the morning because you worry too much. I didn't mind as much as you thought I did, more concerned for you than my own needs. There had been no need for you to apologize to me. 

You had though, repeatedly. Like the idea of me being put out for the night was something of catastrophic proportions. It wasn't which was why I turned down your offer of seeing to my need. I would survive with being blue for as long as it took I assured you. You seemed dubious but it was the truth. There isn't much I'm unwilling to do for you. Going without sex is just an inconvenience. Our relationship has never been about sex. It has always been the way we make each other feel and grow. Filling in each other's gaps. Sex has always been a bonus. 

Caressing your cheek as I look down at your peaceful face I can feel my heart swell with feeling. "I love you Jackson." I mumble kissing your forehead before settling down myself to join you in slumber. Even in sleep you were calling my name.


End file.
